


You Called Me Darlin'...

by sandwastesinthevoidofmychest



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, I'm Soft I Love Them So Much, M/M, New Relationship, Not Beta Read, POV Greg Lestrade, Pet Names, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29986038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest/pseuds/sandwastesinthevoidofmychest
Summary: The first time Greg calls Mycroft Darlin' out loud is life-changing.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Comments: 17
Kudos: 207





	You Called Me Darlin'...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayla221bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayla221bee/gifts).



> For Ayla, with love. 
> 
> Originally meant to be a MystradeStoryTime on twitter, but then ended up a thousand words, so I think it deserves fic status. 
> 
> Enjoy <3

The first time Greg calls Mycroft ‘Darlin’’ out loud is life-changing. 

It happens 100 metres away from a crime scene. 

Mycroft turning up was a surprise, Sherlock isn’t here, and the victim is very much a normal civilian. But there he is, right behind the crime scene tape, holding two takeaway drinks like the absolute godsend he is. 

It’s already past ten, and Greg has been dealing with the crime scene for hours. Hints of an ever-familiar stress headache, not quite a migraine, are closing in.

He figures he has about an hour left of being functional before he needs to call it a night, or becomes an insufferable bastard. 

Seeing Mycroft instantly made his day brighter.

They’d been together just over a month, taking their time with one another, and if Greg was being honest, he’d say he’s falling fast and hard. 

When Greg turns to tell Sally he’ll be back in ten minutes, she raises a suggestive eyebrow, but the smile on her face tells him she doesn’t mind one bit. 

“Hello there.” Greg murmurs, stepping under the tape and then directly into Mycroft’s space. 

He can’t help but smile in the face of the warmth of Mycroft’s gaze, the way that when he looks at Greg there're laughter lines beside his eyes. 

Getting to see and learn about the hidden depths of Mycroft Holmes has been an honour, one Greg knows the gravity of. 

“I brought you coffee, it’s been a long day.” Mycroft’s voice is hushed, and their gloved fingers brush when Greg takes the coffee, there’s still a thrill to these casual touches, even if he can’t immediately feel the heat of Mycroft’s bare skin. 

“You’re wonderful.” Greg says, closing his eyes to inhale the scent of coffee, and the slight hint of Mycroft’s aftershave before taking a sip. 

Greg delights in the blush that brightens Mycroft’s cheeks, feels his own heart beat that little bit faster. 

“Shall we?” Mycroft nods towards the bench about 100 metres away. 

They sit away from the scene, thighs against each other.

Greg leans in to kiss Mycroft, a soft press of lips, and Greg can taste the perfume of Mycroft’s Earl Grey tea.

He can’t help but smile against Mycroft’s lips when Mycroft sighs into the kiss, tension of the day disappearing all at once. 

“So glad I get to see you today, darlin’.” Greg murmurs, lips close to Mycroft’s ear. “It’s been hell.”

They’re both shattered, at the end of mutually exhausting weeks, but Mycroft’s here and they have these few moments together, and Greg treasures it. 

Treasures what they have together after years cultivating a close friendship, treasures the fact that they both decided they wanted more. 

He barely notices the change in Mycroft’s breathing, but when he does he sees that gorgeous blush colouring Mycroft’s cheeks again, even the tips of his ears are pink. 

Greg’s eyes travel Mycroft’s face, meeting Mycroft’s surprise gaze with a hint of realisation. 

“Darlin’?” Greg whispers, and then he sees it again; the quietest gasp he’s ever heard, Mycroft’s pupils dilating at the sound of the word on Greg’s lips. 

There’s the soft understanding that settles in Greg’s chest, and the hand that was sitting quite comfortably on Mycroft’s thigh, he raises to caress Mycroft’s flushed cheek. 

Mycroft’s skin is hot to the touch, and Greg feels a longing right down into the marrow his bones. 

“You called me darlin’...” Mycroft breathes, and Greg can see the beginnings of a smile that Greg _knows_ is going to blossom on Mycroft’s face; laughter lines and dimples and all. 

“Surprised I’ve not done it before now.” Greg confesses, “Been thinking of you as Darlin’ for years.” 

Mycroft’s mouth is open slightly in astonishment, and Greg can’t help but lean forward a few inches and kiss him gently, his thumb stroking along Mycroft’s cheek. 

Mycroft melts, both his hands coming up to cradle Greg’s face, deepening the kiss. 

Greg can only smile against Mycroft’s lips, not caring one bit that if anybody on his crime scene could look back far enough and see him kissing his partner. 

There’s a gentle sort of understanding between them when they separate. 

“I’ve never been called that before.” Mycroft murmurs. 

Greg hums, “Then let me call you that for the rest of our lives.” He knows it then, with clarity that that’s what he wants.

He loves Mycroft, and would gladly call him darlin' from now on. 

He might even call him ‘love’ from time to time. 

There it is! That smile, blooming on Mycroft’s face, cheeks still gorgeously flushed. 

If Greg was any sort of artist, he’d paint Mycroft like this: Glowing, happy. 

Dare he say in love, too?  
  
“Please do.” Mycroft whispers earnestly. 

It’s then that Greg’s phone beeps, interrupting them as though they’re not having a life-changing moment on a park bench a little bit away from a crime scene. 

Greg glances at the phone, not able to hide his smile. 

_Go home with Posh. I can handle it from here. ;)  
_ _  
_ Sally’s text is like a gift.  
  
He doesn’t want to leave Mycroft after this and return to the scene.  
  
He wants to go to either of their flats and make love, hold Mycroft in his arms and kiss him until his lips are numb, fall asleep curled up around each other. 

He glances up at Mycroft, who’s smiling with amusement, eyes shining. “Shall we go to mine?” 

Greg nods, “You’re a genius, you are, love.” 

Mycroft raises an eyebrow, as they stand up, holding out his hand for Greg to take. “'Love' now?” 

Greg hums, “Yeah. Love.”  
  
Mycroft intertwines their fingers, and Greg could swear that Mycroft’s walking with a spring in his step, despite the exhaustion and the late hour. 

“I’ve always seen you as ‘dearest’.” Mycroft confesses as they walk towards the waiting car. 

Greg grins in absolute delight, stopping them in their tracks to draw Mycroft into a gentle kiss. 

“Now that’s something I’ll never get tired of hearing.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: lostallsenseof1 (I'm usually on twitter more than tumblr these days)  
> tumblr: lostallsenseofcontrol
> 
> Thank you <3


End file.
